unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Evil Guy Super Show!
The Super Evil Guy Super Show! is a show on SMK Radio. It stars Evil Guy. The show had 4 seasons with 13 episodes each, for a total of 52. There was also a crossover movie with George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. The show mostly focuses on Evil Guy's Cupcake destroying schemes, as other episodes focus on the Mario Series. Evil Guy's main foe in his schemes is New Mario. There is a total of 4 seasons that aired. However, the show has a true total of 8 seasons with again all season 13 episodes only season 8 has 20 episodes, which means that the remaining four have yet to air. The lack of airing is because the ratings of Season 4 were good, but the SMK Radio guys didn't care and have yet to renew the show. Characters Main Characters *Evil Guy *Pickle *Shadow Kirby *FERNANDO *Wario *Bowser *Malleo (as of Exit CUPCAKE) Villians *New Mario *New Luigi *Yoshi *Peach *Cupcake King *Giygas *Waweegee *Walleo Other Characters *Toads *Kirby *George W. Bush *Barney *Donkey Kong *Dora the Explorer *Para-Hoopa *Goombario *Goombella *Waluigi *Ronald McDonald *Hitario *Lucas *Ness *Aberham Lincoln *Pikachu *Stickmen *Emoticonnor *Mario *Luigi *Samus *Link *Meta Knight *Knuckles *The Red Screen of Death Episodes *Note: Due to lack of time, not all episodes are finished yet. Pilot -Prepare for trouble! And make it- TRIPLE?! Season 1 *101: The First Cupcake Destroying Scheme *102: It's Raining Bacon! *103: The Cheese Haters' Revenge *104: New Mario's First Attack *105: Shadow Kirby Appears *106: Traveling to the WHOA!verse *107: Goombella's Transformation *108: It's FERNANDO! *109: Lucas Appears *110: The Great Cupcake Danger *111: The Cupcake King's Revival *112: New Mario's Challenge *113: New Mario's Ultimate Cupcake Machine Season 2 *201: The Toad Town Home *202: Cupcakes of DOOM *203: Foes New and Old *204: Return to Evil Guy Tower *205: The Greatest Cupcake *206: Shy Guy Armada *207: Journey to the Black House *208: The Cheese Lover's Convention *209: Cupcake Days in Toad Town *210: Super Mario Cookies *211: Lucas is Back... With a Friend *212: The Moon Sprites, Part 1 *213: The Moon Sprites, Part 2 Season 3 *301: Regrouping at Home *302: A Mysterious Warning *303: The New Threat *304: Ronald McDonald's Racing Challenge *305: Return to the Black House *306: Cookies, Cupcakes, and Challenges *307: Ronald McDonald's Revenge *308: The Sermon of Reverend Tryclyde *309: New Mario and the Cupcakes *310: The Cupcake Cannon *311: The Day Cupcakes Struck Back *312: The End of Evil Guy Tower *313: Dark Evil Guy Attacks Season 4 *401: Hitario Challenges Evil Guy *402: The Greatest Race *403: The League of Cupcakes *404: The New Home *405: New Mario's Plumbing Service *406: The Destruction of Toad Town *407: Kidnapping Waluigi *408: Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 1 *409: Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 2 *410: Crashing the Cupcake Party *411: When Cupcakes ATTACK! *412: Taking Down Cupcake Castle *413: The Final Cupcake Destroying Scheme *414: Exit CUPCAKE Season 5 *501: Season 5 Promo *502: Betrayal AKA: The Death of Yoshi *503: New Mario's New and IMPROVED cupcake robot (part 1) *504: New Mario's New and IMPROVED cupcake robot (part 2) *505: Meet Malleo *506: Wario, Bowser, Waluigi, And Donkey Kong Join Evil Guy To Destroy The Cupcake Robot *507: The X-Men Defeat the Cupcake robot *508: Lucas takes Yoshi's place *509: Smoke Weed *510: When There's Smoke... They Pinch Back. *511: WRONG!!!!!! *512: It's Fire! *513: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *514: Barney Joins Team Rocket *515: Evil Guy's Retiral to College - The show will no longer have new seasons after the special premires Shorts *Evil Guy and firends Watch the Uncarousel of Unprogress from Unanythingwiki Specials Half-Hour Specials *Exit CUPCAKE (A.K.A: The Season 4 Finale) - The newest member of the evil guy team Malleo joins at the end of the special. Movies *The Super Evil Guy Super Movie! - aired to end Season 3 *EvilGuy 008 *Evil Guy's Retiral to College (A.K.A: The Season 5/Grand Series Finale) Category:Shows